Many Things I Hate About You
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Renesmee,the guy's dream. Bree, the guy's nightmare. They are sisters. Jacob wants to date Renesmee but can't until Bree starts dating. Jake and Embry gets Seth Clearwater to date Bree. Bree doesn't want anything to do with him as he is trying to win her.


**This was inspired by the movie "10 Things I Hate About You", which was inspired by "Taming of the Shrew" **

**Renesmee Cullen is the girl every guy wants. Her outcast sister, Bree, is every guy's nightmare comes true. A new senior, Jacob Black wants to date the Renesmee but their father forbids her to date until Bree can find one. So Jake and Embry decide to get another outcast who is ill tempered, Seth Clearwater, to go out with her.**

**

* * *

**

**Bree**

Bree Cullen was sitting in Mr. Jordan's English class when Mr. Jordan is giving a lecture on "Taming of the Shrew." Bree hated William Shakespeare. Mainly because most of his work has the main female character weak or abused by the arrogant male character. To make matters worst is that he was reading the last scene of "Taming of the Shrew" when Katarina was making this dumb ass speech on how women are "weak" and "soft" and should obey their husbands. Like she really wanted to here that bullshit.

"So what did you think of "Taming of the Shrew?" Mr. Jordan asks the class.

Only one girl, Bella Swan, raised her hand to answer the question while everyone else was either sleeping or not paying attention.

"I think it was wonderful that someone like her could find a guy," Bella said, looking lovie dovie. Bree rolls her eyes. "It goes to show that anyone can find love."

"Please," Bree interjected. "Petruchio was an abusive husband who stripped Katarina from her identity and basically brain wash her into believing that all women are weak and soft."

Everyone, including Mr. Jordan, groans at Bree. The boy, Riley, was laughing at her. How much she just wanted to rip his balls off and shoved them down his tight little gay ass.

"Coming from a hag who has no friends?" Riley mocked. "Wow, Cullen, that's really touching."

"Pipe down, Byers!" Mr. Jordan called out.

"I guess being a male asshole makes you worthy of this society." Bree said, annoyed.

Then I young boy burst into the room like he wasn't late. He had black hair, muscular, and dark brown eyes.

"So, what have I miss?"

Bree laughed. "Nothing, just how the American people is screwing over our education."

"Okay," The boy said, leaving the classroom.

"Hey!" Mr. Jordan yelled.

"Is there a chance we can get Bree to take her Midol _before _class?" Riley asks. He gives his friend, Diego, a high-five.

Mr. Jordan glares at him. "One day you're going too get your ass beat, and I'm not going to do a damn thing to stop it."

That stupid smile on Riley's face turns into a frown as the class was laughing at him. Mr. Jordan turns his attention to Bree.

"Ms. Cullen, think you on your _point-of-view_ on this story." Mr. Jordan said. "But your attitude is pissing me off today. Go to the office."

"But-"

"Go. Now." He told her firmly.

_What's up his asshole?_

_

* * *

_

**Jacob**

18-year-old Jacob Black was sitting in the counselor's office, waiting for his schedule for the rest of the year. How is going to graduate on time since he transferred on his senior is a true miracle.

The counselor was middle aged Victoria Nomad. She had hair that was only to be described as fire flames, slender figure, and a very girly voice. She has typing on the laptop for a few minutes, possibly getting his classes together. She closes that laptop and gives Jake his schedule. She glances at his transcripts.

"10 schools in five years," She said. "Army brat?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No need to speak," She interrupted him. "I'm sure you won't find this school different from your old ones."

Someone throws some water balls at her window. "Same little ass-wipes for brains." She flips them of at her window and laughs it off.

Jacob stares at her with shock. "Did you-what-Am I at the right school?"

"Oh, look at the time!" Ms. Nomad said, looking at her watch. "You're going to be late if you don't leave soon."

As was about to leave, a girl walks in. She had long bronze curly hair that went down to her waist, her eyes was a chocolate brown, creamy white skin, and the most beautiful smile. When they lock eyes on each other, it was like love at first sight. Jacob could look at her forever without getting tried of them.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Nomad said. "Yeah, lovebirds, could you please stop looking at each other like you're about to do it. This school is dirty enough as it is."

"Sorry," The girl said.

"What brings you to my office, Renesmee?"

Renesmee, what a mouth full! He'll just have to call her something much shorter like…Nessie.

While he was stuck daydreaming, Jake was pushed over by this brunette girl with waist length hair.

"Get out of the way, asshole!"

* * *

**That girl who bumped into Jacob was Bree.**


End file.
